O dia dos namorados do Santuário !
by Valentine-Lee
Summary: Uma linda festa organizada por Shion para comemorar o dia dos apaixonados. Mas é claro que Mask iria fazer desse dia uma confusão dos infernos, literalmente ! E Shun dando uma de fotógrafo não esperava tanto ódio nos corações de seus amigos ! -YAOI-


Após muitas batalhas chatas envolvendo os poderosos cavaleiros de ouro e de bronze do Santuário de Athena, todos esperavam anciosamente por aquele dia, o dia doze de Junho, dia dos namorados. Seria um dia não somente para presentear aqueles que amam, mas também para se divertirem e descansarem um pouco depois de tanta luta. Passariam o dia juntos e era isso o que importava. Shion, o grande mestre, organizou algo bem legal, todos que iam chegando no salão do Grande mestre – onde seria realizada a festa – colocaria os presentes em cima de uma grande mesa que fora enfeitada com corações, rosas, doces e incensos, e esses presentes ficariam guardados lá até a hora da comemoração. Até que foi uma boa idéia, todos adoraram, principalmente Mask, que resolveu aprontar.

O sol ainda estava nascendo e todos estavam dormindo em suas casas douradas. Mask já estava super acordado e andava de um lado para outro na casa de Câncer enquanto planejava direitinho o que iria fazer, e antes que mais alguém acordasse, ele resolveu entrar em ação ! Saiu de sua casa de fininho, passando por Leão, Virgem, Libra, Escorpião, Sagitário, Capricórino, Aquário e Peixes sem ser notado e por fim conseguiu chegar ao salão do grande mestre. Como sempre, a grande porta estava trancada para a segurança dos presentes, mas isso não era problema para o cavaleiro.

-Há ! Uma portinha vagabunda dessas me impedir ?! Só se eu fosse o Seiya !! – E forçou a porta com sua força até quebrar a fechadura. A segurou para que não caísse no chão e fizesse barulho e entrou no salão com cara de quem iria aprontar muito. E assim ele começou, os olhos de Mask brilhavam quando encontrou os presentes embrulhados em cima da mesa enfeitada, o pesadelo dos cavaleiros estava para começar !

-HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHA ... ! epa, essa é a do Saga ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! melhorou !

-x-

Shion acordou animado, vestiu uma roupa qualquer sendo ela uma calça preta e uma camisa chinesa azul clara e desceu as escadas ainda de pantufas. Tudo estava como antes, os presentes, a porta, as mesas, os doces, tudo Ok. Ele logo foi estreiar a brilhante idéia de Aphrodite: O microfone do Santuário ! Finalmente algo mais moderno para chamar os cavaleiros quando precisasse. O Ariano se aproximou do microfone localizado ao canto do salão e ligou os botões, falando bem alto.

-Cavaleiros ! Compareçam urgente ao salão do grande mestre !!

Alguns minutinhos se passaram e todos subiam as escadas do santuário como sempre, um tentando passar por cima do outro para chegar primeiro no salão, o chão tremia e Shion ficou a esperar o primeiro desesperado. Por mais incrível que pareça, foi Saga. Chegou correndo mas deu de cara com a pilastra do salão e caiu de bunda no chão, Kanon estava atrás e pulou seu irmão, feliz com sua vitória.

-Cheguei, cheguei ! o que houve ?! pode falar quem foi que eu acabo com ele !

-Anh ? Eu só fiz isso pra ver se vocês estavam prontos para tudo mesmo ! –Shion ria dos gêmeos. – Eu os chamei só para começarmos a comemoração do dia dos namorados !

- '-'

- ...

-Er, gente ... foi só uma brincadei ...

-TRIÂNGULO DOURADO !!!

-EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA !! HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA !

-CALMA GENTE ! PAREEEM !

-OUTRA DIMENSÃO, MORRA !!!

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ... !!!

E assim começou aquele maravilhoso dia. Aos poucos todos os cavaleiros dourados e bronzeados chegaram para a festa, Mask foi o ultimo a chegar, sempre quieto, olhando para os cantos com cara de quem realmente aprontou muito !

-Aiii Ikkiiiiiii ! Estou tão ancioso por hoje ! – Comentava Shun todo empougado com seu irmão que estava emburrado por levantar cedo.

-Não exagere, Shun ! e só um dia dos namorados besta !

-Ahh Ikkiiii ! não me diga que você não vai presentear a pessoa que você ama ?

-Eu não amo ninguém Shun ! ninguém !

-Quanto ódio no coração, irmão.

- u.u'

-Bom, mas enfim, vamos começar o nosso dia com um bom café da manhã !

-E os presentes ? –Perguntou Mask com cara de desinteressado.

-Fica pra depois ué ! Vamos, sentem-se !

Aos poucos todos os presentes foram se sentando nas cadeiras de madeira que estavam em volta da mesa. Athena chegou atrasada pois estava fora do Santuário, mas quando chegou, foi recebida com um abraço e um rodopio de Seiya, Dite tirou fotos dos dois, logo Shaina e Marin se juntaram a eles também, com elas, a turma estava completa e parecia estar tudo certo e nada daria errado como em outras festas que já tiveram no santuário, mas, eles só ACHAVAM que daria tudo certo.

Tomaram café, almoçaram e se divertiram muito enquanto a tarde passava. Milo estava um tanto desanimado naquele dia, mas conseguiu se animar ao fazerem guerrinha de almofadas e ursinhos, ainda mais que Kamus também estava feliz, e nada o fazia se sentir melhor do que ver seu amado sorrindo, algo que era um tanto raro até. Logo se sentaram no chão, em cima de um enorme tapete fofinho cor-de-rosa para abrirem os presentes. Shion colocou todos ao seu lado para começar.

-Vamos lá ! Esse é de Shiryu ! –Shion jogou a grande caixa pink para o cavaleiro de dragão que a pegou surpreso, realmente não esperava ganhar presentes. – Saga !

-Aqui !

-Hyoga !

-Eu !

-Dite !

-Ui aqui querido !

-Espere aí ... Shiryu falou em um tom estranho quando abriu o presente.

-O que foi Shiryu ?

-Eu ganhei rosas ! Eu tenho alergia a flores ! e ... foi de você Ikki ?!

-O QUE ? eu não dei presente para ninguém !!

-Porque não me contou Ikki ? –Shun olhava para seu irmão e não acreditava.

-Eu já disse que não dei presente para NINGUÉM ! NÃO FUI EU !!

-Não me venha com essa !

-Eita ! – Hyoga foi o próximo a estranhar.

-Porque que eu ganhei um quadro do Saga e do kanon juntos ? e porque ganhei da ... Marin ?!

-O que ?! Eu não dei presente pro Hyoga ! foi pro Aioria !

-Pra mim ? xD –O leonino finalmente falava.

-Er ...

-Porque eu ganhei uma coleirinha do Seiya ? – Aphrodite também não entendia seu presente, logo todos perceberam que havia alguma coisa errada, os presentes haviam sido trocados.

-Mas quem fez isso ?! Eu juro que tomei conta de tudo ! Estava tudo Ok hoje de manhã ! –Shion estava nervoso, pois não acreditava que não tenha percebido o ocorrido antes.

-KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ...!! – Mask se matava de rir no canto do tapete, ele rolava pelo chão e dava gargalhadas altas.

-Acho que já sei quem foi, Shi ... –Dohko se levantava, estreitando os olhos. Todos ficaram em silêncio.

-KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ... epa '-'

-CÓLERA DOS CEM DRAGÕES !!

-x-

Todos ficaram sem jeito, pois todos viram os presentes estranhos de todos, mas aquele era só o começo. Shion também havia preparado uma linda pista de dança toda brilhante para que pudessem dançar até o dia seguinte. Logo todos os outros convidados chegaram, uma festa para todos os guerreiros que moravam por alí.

A noite já havia caído e os cavaleiros retornavam de suas casas, todos arrumados, vestindo roupas sociais para o baile. Na frente, subindo as escadas estavam Milo, Kamus – emburrado – e Aphrodite, o escorpiano vestia uma linda camisa branca cheia de babadinhos com um colete bem justo e preto por cima, sua calça social também era preta e os sapatos brilhantes e brancos chamavam a atenção, seus longos e repicados cabelos azuis estavam soltos como sempre, sem nada novo. Kamus ao seu lado estava emburrado e quieto, vestia calça social também preta, camisa azul marinho aberta e um longo casaco preto por cima também aberto ( uii xD) e seus cabelos, soltos como sempre. Dite estava todo brilhando com um conjuntinho social fashion cor-de-rosa brilhante e camisa lilás por baixo, como sempre arrasando com uma rosa na boca. Os demais cavaleiros estavam mais atrás, alguns ainda em suas casas se arrumando atrasados, O pisciano percebeu que Kamus além de emburrado também estava envergonhado, talvez fosse por ver Milo tão bonito e resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

-Er, queridos ! O que vocês acharam da idéia da festa ?

-Ótima ! (Milo)

-Uma porcaria. (Kamus)

-E dos presentes queridos ?!

-Legal !

-Ridículo.

-E dos doces ? .-. –Perguntava Dite quase desistindo.

-Gostosos !

-Enjoativos.

-Enfim .... er ... eu ... vou na frente porque o Shion está me chamando ! –E saiu correndo deixando pétalas vermelhas por onde passava.

-Como ele sabe que Shion está o chamando ? –Perguntava Milo sem entender, ele logo olhou para o lado e viu que Kamus ainda estava quieto, olhava para baixo, um pouco triste até, o escorpiano logo resolveu quebrar o silêncio chato.

-Kamyu, o que houve ? porque está assim ? –Ele percebeu que as buchechas do aquariano ficaram avermelhadas.

-Nada. Não é nada.

-Tem certeza ?

-Tenho ...

-Mas eu não ... – Milo agiu rápido, puxou Kamus pela cintura e o encostou em uma das pilastras da casa de Peixes, olhava para ele de um jeito que jamais conseguiria desviar o olhar. – Diga logo o que aconteceu !

-Eu ... eu ...

-Vamos Kamyu, diga !!

-Bem, eu ... – Kamus colocou uma das mãos dentro do longo casaco e retirou uma pequena caixinha azul da cor dos cabelos de Milo, esticou a mão na direção dele e seu rosto queimava de tão vermelho, sua franja cobria seus olhos fechados de tanta vergonha.

-O que é isso ?

-Um ... um presente ...

-Para mim ?!

-Sim.

-Então era isso ... ? –Milo esboçava um lindo sorriso no rosto, aquele sorriso deixou Kamus mais tranquilo naquele momento. –Posso abrir ?

-Sim.

Milo então soltou Kamus e com as duas mãos abriu delicadamente a caixinha azul. Dentro dela estava um lenço vermelho cuidadosamente embrulhado, o perfume que estava no tecido era muito suave, logo as buchechas de Milo também se avermelharam, ele puxou o lenço e o amarrou no pescoço, deixando as pontas viradas para frente como uma gravata. Olhou para Kamus, ainda sorrindo.

-É lindo, Kam, Obrigado !

-De nada ... – O aquariano olhava para baixo.

-Não fique envergonhado ... –Milo segurava calmamente em seu queixo enquanto se aproximava de Kamus, pretendia beijá-lo como agradecimento pelo presente, mas o idiota, digo, Seiya chegou de surpresa e entrou no meio dos dois.

-FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS !! –Gritava ele sem perceber que havia os atrapalhado.

- ... Feliz dia ... dos ... namorados ... Seiya ... –Respondia os dois desanimados. Seiya continuou entre eles e os abraçou, os forçando a andar com ele.

-E aí ? animados para a festa ?!?

-Claro Seiya ....

-Não parece ... –Ele sorria, ainda não se tocando, mas para a felicidade do casal, Shiryu passou correndo e levou Seiya junto com ele. Milo tentou aproveitar a oportunidade, mas Saga e Kanon os atrapalharam também, desistiram e subiram os quatro para a festa.

Já no salão do grande mestre, tudo estava lindo. O teto estava completamente decorado com lustres pratas, estrelas, fitas coloridas e lencinhos cor-de-rosa, as paredes com vários coraçõezinhos com algumas frases românticas e o chão também estava decorado com pisos coloridos e luzes que acendiam sempre que alguém pisava, as músicas agitadas já estavam tocando alto e algumas pessoas já estavam dançando, algumas com amigos, outras com os namorados. Shura como Dj estava ótimo, cortando todos os discos sempre que tentava mexer neles. A festa seguiu bem, dívidida por duas turmas, uma que curtia as boas músicas Dance, Trance, enquanto a outra turma curtia o Karaokê no canto do salão, era um besta atrás do outro, até Saga cantou junto com Kanon. Logo tudo parou para o começo das músicas romãnticas e lentas, a maioria dos casais se uniram para dançar no meio da pista, Kamus estava no balcão tomando uma taça de vinho, até que Milo chegou até ele e o encarou sorrindo.

-Vamos dançar ?

-Assim, na frente de todos ?

-Kamyu ... dane-se todos, né ?

-Ok ... –Milo segurou sua mão e caminharam lentamente até o meio dos casais, parecia não ter ninguém conhecido por alí para contar história, mas havia alguém alí que tirava fotos o tempo todo: Shun.

Milo se virou para Kamus e se aproximou dele, logo segurando em sua cintura. Kamus retribuiu o abraço, colocando as mãos em seus ombros largos e então começaram a dançar, em lentos passos. Em algum canto do salão, Aioria e Marin brigavam feito loucos. O leonino estava com raiva porque não conseguia acreditar que Marin presenteou a ele e não Hyoga, Mask havia trocado os presentes e mesmo assim ele não entendia.

-Marin, confessa que você ama aquele pato !

-Claro que não, seu idiota ! O presente era pra você, você sabe muito bem disso, Mask trocou tudo !!

-Mas bem que você gostou ...

-Cale a boca ou eu te dou um banho de refrigerante !

-Huhuha ! Hum, é mesmo ?! –Antes que o leonino continuasse a rir, Marin virou todo o líquido do copo na cabeça de Aioria, deixando-o molhado.

-Bem feito, leonino implicante, chato e ciumento.

E em vez dele sair dalí ou gritar com Marin, Aioria simplesmente a puxou para a parede, beijando-a como nunca a beijou antes, ele sabia que ela o amava demais e aquele era um dia especial para os dois.

-Você sabe, não sabe ... ? –Perguntava a amazona um pouco mais calma, após pararem o beijo.

-Sim ... e eu jamais terminaria tudo com você só por causa de um mal entendido, eu te amo minha Marin.

-Eu também te amo !

A festa continuou entre tapas e beijos, mas todos estavam se divertindo muito, já era por volta das onze horas da noite quando a festa foi interrompida por duas pessoas que chegaram desesperadas na entrada do salão, quando se aproximaram mais, todos puderam ver quem era. O temido deus Hades e Pandora ! ( O que eles estavam fazendo lá ?! ) Ele vestia sua brilhante armadura. Shion pediu para que parassem as músicas e caminhou até os dois, um pouco preocupado. Todos também pararam de dançar e ficaram olhando.

-Pois não ? –Perguntava o grande mestre sério.

-Er ... Péssima noite. - Começava Hades.- Sabe, é que ... tem um homem aqui no seu santuário invadindo as casas e assaltando tudo ! Juro para você que não tivemos nada a ver com isso ! Só estavamos de passagem ...–Ele falava ofegante, haviam corrido muito para chegarem alí.

-Assalto ?!

-Sim, Shion ! Nós estávamos passando na frente do santuário e vimos ele entrando, então corremos ! Ele está todo encapuzado, não deu pra ver o rosto ! Não quisemos acabar com ele, pois isso é problema seu ... –Falava Pandora emburrada.

-Não, claro que não ! nós somos cavaleiros de Athena e vamos resolver isso ... vocês dois vão embora logo, LOGO ! Claro, e obrigado por avisar ! –Dizia Shion pouco antes de dar um passo e cair que nem um trouxa no chão, se apoiando com as mãos. –Er ...

-KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK .... ! –Os dois davam altas gargalhadas do Cavaleiro de Áries.

-Assalto ... ? –perguntava Shun já tremendo de medo, ele se escondia atrás de Ikki enquanto mesmo com medo ainda tirava fotos dos casais juntos.

-Bem ... –Começou Shion depois de se levantar, vamos formar um grupo e descer ! Dohko, Seiya, Kamus, Milo, Saga e kanon, venham comigo !

-Sim mestre ! –Responderam todos juntos, menos Milo que já estava com medo, sempre sobrava pra ele e se ferrava em algumas missões.

Os sete cavaleiros vestiram suas armaduras douradas e saíram do salão, deixando o restante das pessoas lá dentro para ficarem em segurança. Passaram pelas casas de Peixes, Aquário e Capricórnio e Sagitário, mas na casa de Escorpião começou a bagunça. Os móveis estavam todos virados, portas e gavetas abertas, papéis para todos os lados, Milo ao ver a bagunça se assustou.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! Porque a minha casa ? ç.ç sempre sobra pra mim !

-Droga ... vamos encontrar esse bandido, cavaleiros !

E continuaram a correr pelas casas, até que um estranho barulho e um cosmo conhecido chamou a atenção deles, vinha da casa de Gêmeos.

-Iiii, ferrou ... –Kanon falava desanimado, com uma das mãos na frente do rosto.

Caminharam devagar pela entrada da casa e encontraram um ser fazendo a maior bagunça, ele vestia roupas pretas e seu rosto estava coberto, não sendo possível saber quem era, mas porque aquele cosmo era tão familiar ? Shion se perguntava enquanto se aproximava do homem.

-O que pensa que está fazendo em nosso santuário ?! Saia já daqui ou sofrerá as consequências de seus atos !

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA ! –Ele continuava a jogar as coisas pro alto sem se importar com a presença deles.

-Ora seu ... –Saga ficou na frente de Shion e quando ia dar seu golpe, o bandido arremessou um balde contra ele, mas ele desviou. Sem desistir, arremessou uma boneca, um livro, uma TV, uma caixa de ferro, o cofre, o esfregão da privada, uma cadeira. Saga se desviava com muita facilidade.

-Hihihihehehehahahahahahaha !! Seu besta, jamais conseguirá me acertar !! Pois eu dominarei o mundoo !! –Os cabelos de Saga ficaram brancos e ele logo foi atingido por um tijolo bem no meio da fuça.

-Tome besta ! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA ! –O homem de preto logo saía correndo de todos, indo para a casa de baixo, a de Touro. Lá ele abriu uma garrafa de shampoo e derramou por toda a casa e assim que os cavaleiros entraram foi um tombo atrás do outro.

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !! –Gritava Shion enquanto escorregava na direção de uma pilastra, batendo nela com as pernas abertas. Milo estava pendurado no lustre, Kamus de ponta cabeça no sofá, Kanon debaixo da escrivaninha, Dohko em CIMA da escrivaninha, Seiya ainda procurava a entrada da casa do lado de fora e Saga andava cambaleando, a marca do tijolo ainda estava em sua cara, mas ele não se lembrava.

-Eu vou ! eu vou ! eu vou !! –Gritava Seiya todo animado, achando que era o único inteiro alí, entrou na casa de Touro e correu na direção do bandido, pouco antes do par de cifres de Aldebaran cair em sua cabeça e derrubá-lo no chão.

-Vou mandar vocês para o inferno !! –Gritava o homem ainda arrancando os papéis do armário.

-Não vai não ... !! Espere aí ...

-Inferno, é ? –Milo falava com cara de "te descobri seu desgraçado" e caíu de cima do lustre.

-Isso só pode ser coisa do ...

-MASK !! –Todos falaram juntos, tinham certeza de que era o cavaleiro de Câncer querendo aprontar mais uma no dia dos namorados. A raiva subiu em todo mundo, e enquanto atacavam Mask, Seiya tentava se livrar dos cifres.

-OUTRA DIMENSÃO !! (Saga)

-TRIANGULO DOURADOO ! (Kanon)

-REVOLUÇÃO, ESTELAAAAR !! (Shion)

-CÓLERA DOS CEM DRAGÕES !! (Dohko)

-AGULHA ESCARLATE ! (Milo)

-EXECUÇÃO AURORAA !! (Kamus)

-ALGUÉM TIRA ESSES CIFRES DA MINHA CABEÇA !!! (Seiya)

-x-

Depois de terem descoberto que era Mask quem estava revirando as casas do Santuário, todos os cavaleiros que haviam descido voltaram para o salão do grande mestre, levando Mask com seu rosto a mostra para que todos vissem que ele aprontou novamente. Todos estavam roxos, machucados dos pés as cabeças, descabelados e desanimados. Ao chegarem no salão, Athena foi a primeira a recebê-los, ela segurava seu báculo dourado e olhava feio para Mask.

-Cavaleiro de Câncer. O que pretendia aprontando tudo isso hoje ?

-Pô ! O dia dos namorados é sempre a mesma coisa ... queria que fosse diferente !! Hehe !

-Não tem graça idiota ! –Saga lhe deu um tapa na nuca.

-Cavaleiros, prossigam a festa ! Mask vai ficar amarrado na cadeira, apenas observando.

-AEEEEEE !! –E todos voltaram para o salão, inclusive Pandora e Hades.

Os sete cavaleiros que haviam ido atrás de Mask estavam exaustos, mas nada os impediu de continuarem a festa, e que festa. Mesmo depois da confusão, todos estavam animados.

Em algum canto do salão, lá estavam Shaka e Mu. Os dois ficaram bem afastados dos outros para que pudessem conversar melhor, Shun achou que estavam sumidos, mas quando os encontrou começou a tirar fotos dos dois abraçados e se beijando. Aphrodite ficou o tempo todo sentado ao lado de Mask que estava completamente amarrado em uma cadeira para que não pudesse mais aprontar alguma coisa, Saori fez um curativo na testa de Seiya e depois o levou para dançar. Shiryu e Hyoga tomavam suco com dois canudinhos num mesmo copo, sentados tranquilamente nos bancos do balcão, Kanon carregava Saga nos ombros, o fazendo bater a cabeça no lustre e derrubá-lo em cima de Milo que dançava em paz com Kamus e pretendia beijá-lo quando o geminiano caiu em cima dele. Ikki corria de Aioros, pois o mesmo roubou sua faixa vermelha sem ele ver, o cavaleiro de Fênix tropeçou nos bancos e caiu em cima de Dohko que tomava um cafézinho preto ao lado de Shion ( Coisa de velhos ... xD ), Shura continuava cortando alguns discos sem querer, Aldebaran dançava com Seiya e Saori e a cada pulo que dava o chão tremia. Enquanto isso, Shun fotografava todos os fatos da festa para aprontar no dia seguinte.

Embora fosse um pouco estressante por causa de Mask, aquele dia foi muito divertido e romântico para todos, aqueles que ainda não se declararam para seus amados aproveitaram a festa para se declarar também. Já era por volta das cinco da manhã, ainda estava escuro e a maioria das pessoas começaram a ir embora, Shaka saiu abraçado com Mu, Seiya com Saori, Mask –emburrado- com Aphrodite, Milo com Kamus. O escorpiano andava devagar e resolveu parar do lado de fora do salão para finalmente dar um beijo em Kamus, quando se aproximou do aquariano, Shiryu passou correndo segurando Hyoga pela mão, atropelando o casal infeliz.

-Ora, eu desisto ! –Dizia Milo levantando as mãos para o alto.

-Eu também ... –dizia Kamus emburrado, ainda caído no chão por culpa de Hyoga.

-Já sei, Kam ... corre pra minha casa, eu vou te seguindo, e aí nós nos trancamos lá em cima e pronto ! Ficaremos em paz !

-Ok Milô !

Os dois saíram correndo felizes e sorridentes pelas escadas do santuário. Milo corria só olhando para Kamus quando tropeçou no próprio pé e caiu escadaria abaixo, fazendo todos os que estavam por perto se racharem de rir.

E como em todas as festas do santuário, sobrou apenas Shion e Dohko no final, é claro que ninguém queria ficar lá por ultimo, se não teriam que ajudá-los a limpar tudo, obviamente ficaram sozinhos lá. Pegaram as vassouras e começaram a limpeza, nesse caso seria mais rápido usarem um mega aspirador, pois só havia lixo e porcarias no chão.

-É ... como sempre, sobrou para os mestres ... –dizia Dohko desanimado enquanto esfregava o chão com sabão em pó e tomava cuidado para não escorregar.

-Verdade ... – Shion olhava para ele a todo momento, mas não sabia se aquele era um bom momento para o que estava pensando. –Pega o balde Dohko ! –Shion chutou o balde cheio de água na direção do Libriano, o balde escorregou em alta velocidade até ele e o atropelou, fazendo-o cair de bunda no chão e se molhar todo.

-AAAIII !!

-Desculpe Doh ! –Shion correu até ele, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu também. Os dois se levantaram um segurando no outro e Dohko sem perceber nada, voltou a esfregar o chão. –Dohko ...

-Sim ? –Respondia ele ainda olhando para o chão ...

-Bem, sabe ... é que hoje ... bem ...

-Fala logo !

-Hm, assim não vou conseguir ... –Shion soltava a vassoura no chão e Dohko o encarou.

-O que f ... ? –Antes que terminasse de falar, Shion lhe roubou um beijo e o abraçou. Os dois caíram no chão e se molharam mais ainda. O ariano ainda rindo estava em cima de Dohko, o abraçando.

-Feliz dia dos namorados, Doh. Eu te amo.

-Feliz dia dos namorados, Shi. Eu também te amo ! –E ficaram alí por um longo tempo, sem se preocuparem com a limpeza.

-x-

Na tarde seguinte, o santuário parecia estar calmo. As doze casas douradas estavam silenciosas, é claro que havia alguma coisa errada para estar tudo daquele jeito, e era isso mesmo. Estava o maior reboliço na frente do salão do grande mestre. O responsável por isso: Ninguém mais ninguém menos que SHUN ! Ele estava terminando de pendurar todas as fotos que havia tirado na festa no dia anterior, todos os casais secretos estavam sendo revelados por culpa dele. Assim que os cavaleiros de ouro –incluindo Shiryu e Hyoga, Saori e Seiya- viram as fotos, olharam para Shun com seus olhos pegando fogo.

-Er ... calma aí gente ... eu só queria dar uma ... for ... cinha ? e-e

-Nós é que vamos dar uma forcinha agora, Shun ... PARA ACABAR COM VOCÊ !! –Gritava Milo levantando a mão direita para o alto e todos os demais levantaram também, o seguindo.

-AEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH !! –O grito de todos quebrava o silêncio que havia se formado, parecia mais aquelas cenas de filme de guerra.

–Cavaleiros !! Empunhem suas armas !! THIS IS SPARTAAAA !! Digo ... DESTRUAM ANDRÔMEDA !!

-Calma aí gente ... ESPEREM !! –Gritava Shun, já percebendo que não adiantou nada, saiu correndo pelas escadas do santuário, sendo perseguido por todos os cavaleiros que estavam alí, todos seguravam vassouras, lanças, cadeiras, esfregões de privada, tijolos e etc.

-IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ... !!

**--FIM !—**

_**( Nyaa e aí, gostaram ? xD Eu realmente espero que sim ! Essa fic demorooou para sair ! Eu começei a escrevê-la no mês passado, e foi mesmo sorte eu conseguir postar hoje, véspera do dia 12 de Junho ! Agradeço a todos que lerem, e espero também que deem muitas risadas com nossos queridos e fofinhos cavaleiros de Athena ! Também peço que se possível deixem reviews, afinal, a opinião dos leitores é muito importante para a escritora ! Feliz Dia Dos Namorados e Obrigada, Beijinhos o/ )**_


End file.
